


Tend to Dream a Little

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Everything that is happy and sad is rounded up.





	Tend to Dream a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary paraphrased from "Dango Dai Kazoku"/"Great Dango Family."
> 
> Something to celebrate the new episodes! Hurrah!

Everything they ever knew was irrevocably changed, and even the good things warranted fear. They were wholly different from whom they used to be and it was tumultuous and exhilarating all at the same time.

Sometimes Ruby yearned for the past because she wanted to see her old, fellow soldiers again but she knew it was impossible. They were on the other side of the war.

Occasionally Sapphire wished she didn’t have to share the future, something she could keep for herself. It was too painful sometimes.

But at the end of it they agreed, “I’d rather be with you.”


End file.
